Take care of her
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: Maya is devastated, of Mike dying even though she only knew him a couple of hours and she fell in love with him. Little did Maya know Leo had made a promise to Mike, about her. Maya feels alone without him. Leo does his best to protect Maya, without her knowing the promise. (Mike appears soon)


Take care of her

Mike was beyond angry with Leo, for doing this. He told him not to come; he has embarrassed Mike in front of Kendrix and Kai. Leo always does this, he always tries to do something that he is not supposed to do he was his little brother. He had been made to look out for Leo after their Mother died when Mike was 13 and Leo was 8 years old. Mike was 5 years older than Leo. He was 25 years old Leo was 20 years old.

"I thought I told you not to come here!" Mike said, with annoyance in his eyes. He could not believe how Leo managed to get here. Grabbing Leo and walking away from Kendrix and Kai.

"This isn't some adventure, which you can tag along on. This is dangerous. We may never come back earth again ever." Mike stated. Leo looked down for a moment, "Well I wanna see what's out there as badly as you do." Leo replied pushing him. "Leo-"Mike said. Then a portal opened a few feet away and a woman came tumbling down the snow, to their feet. She looked up, at them with confusion and fear in her eyes. Leo and Mike stared down at her, as she slowly got up. She did not move the hair that was in her face, her arms were apart. She was ready to make a run for it, she quickly went Mike's way, he blocked her she ran where Leo was but he blocked her way. "Whoa, easy".

The next thing 3 stingwingers appeared from the portal. The young woman ran behind Mike and Leo who were in front of her, getting ready to fight. She saw Mike clench his fist, she looked up to him in fascination. Then the stingwingers attacked, the young woman ran back and gasped as Leo was knocked out, and Mike prepared to shoot but the stingwinger kicked him. The stingwingers made a move to the young woman, who dodged the attack. She then tried to take the other one off her, but it threw her back onto the floor. They surrounded her, then Kai and Kendrix helped Mike and Leo, try and defeat the sting wingers.

They prepared to shoot, but the three sting wingers flew back into the portal. The young woman stood there looking down as the four turned to her. Mike had never seen such a beautiful girl in his life, before until now, "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Maya. My home is the planet Mirinoi." She said, she had a beautiful and gentle voice. She walked past them, "What's left of it." She looked down.

"I never heard of Mirinoi," Kendrix said breathing heavily from their attack. Maya walked towards the portal, Kendrix ran to her. "Wait, how do you know it's safe?"

Mike felt sorry for her, she must be freezing. Her home was being attacked, if only he could help her.

"I have to go back; Scoripous will destroy my world, if he gets the quasar sabers." She said, shaking her head.

"Let's go!" Leo shouted excitedly. Kai grabbed his arm and said, "What are you nuts? Who knows what's through that portal." Maya looked back at the portal, seeing if there are any signs of it closing down. "It doesn't matter, she needs our help." Leo said, to Mike. "Am going to." Kendrix said, more of a demand than a request.

"You're not going anywhere little brother." Mike said placing a hand on Leo's chest, to back off.

"Mike none of us can go, we have no idea what's through that portal. And besides Terra Venture leaves in a few hours, and it won't wait for anyone." Kai said. Mike looked down, and thought for a minute. _Should I help her? Do I leave her here? Do I let her go through alone without anyone what if she gets hurt? Do we take her with us? _All these questions were racing through his head. He made up his mind. "We will be back soon, take my brother with you. Come on." He said, to Kendrix. He and Kendrix walked to Maya who was waiting with patience.

Leo tried to run to Mike, "But I wanna-" Mike didn't have time for this, "Its settled Leo, go with Kai." He turned to Kendrix, "You ready?" she nodded; he turned to Maya "You ready?" she nodded. They moved to go inside.

"Come on" Kai said, gently to Leo. They walked back; Leo had a defeated look on his face. He never gets to go anywhere it isn't fair. He could hear them going inside, Kai tapped his shoulder as to say sorry. This was his last chance to go somewhere, Leo quickly turned back and ran inside the portal with Kai shouting him. Kai could not go through because the portal closed soon as Leo ran through.

In Mirioni Kendrix Mike, Maya were walking through the bushes and grass, Maya was in the lead. Mike had his gun ready, and Kendrix was looking around with her gun. "You never told us you had a brother,"

"Yeah he's a handful." He said. Kendrix stopped "Your kind of hard on him don't cha ya think?"

Mike stopped too, "Well to be honest, I don't mean to sometimes he does the craziest things, really I just wanna make sure he's ok" Kendrix smiled. She has a brother like that, at home. Maya wasn't listening on the conversation, she had her thoughts, _Mike is really cute and handsome, he wanted to help me Eurgh enough of that Maya your home is in trouble and all you can think about is a guy_. They all looked around cautiously.

They heard someone and stingwingers in the bushes, Maya suddenly was squashed by Leo. Mike looked annoyed at Leo, he helped Maya up. "I told you not to follow us," Mike whispered. Why couldn't Leo follow on one thing he asks? They peered through the bushes to see if the stingwingers have gone, after they left. "Let's go," Maya whispered and tip toed quietly with the others following her. They walked then they heard people talking and a monster shouting. Maya started to run towards them but Mike pulled her back,

"Wait we should all go together," she shook her head, "No I'll go first and then you can come in and take them by surprise," they all nodded, Maya ran and jumped over a bush. They heard her "No don't touch him!" .

"Who is going to stop me?" Furio said. That was their cue they then ran to Maya. "All of us!" Leo said. With a victory smile, "Just the four of you?

"Wrong!" a familiar voice shouted, coming through the people. It was Kai and Damon the technion. "Six of us." They all smiled in relief that it is not just them. "Attack!"

They tried their best fighting the stingwingers, but they were failing, there were not strong enough for them. Mike was fighting Furio he was knocked back by the quasar sabers. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed the nearest one, which happened to be the red one. He blocked the attack, the quasar saber, it made a spark, and it knocked Furio back. This startled everyone, Mike looked at it, Maya saw this and pulled the stingwinger of her. The others ran to Mike, "Should we try?" Kendrix asked. Mike nodded still shocked at what the saber just done.

The other four placed an hand on the handle on the quasar sabers. They pulled them out, and turned them around for everyone's view. Everyone gasped in shock.

"We've been chosen!" Maya exclaimed. They looked down at their quasar sabers. Leo stopped fighting a stingwinger, then he saw Kendrix, Kai Mike Damon and Maya with their new quasar sabers.

"If I can't have sabers then no one will!" Furio shouted furiously, smacking his sword down on the ground. Everyone started to run, as the ground was turning a white colour.

"Let's go!" Kai shouted, he pulled Kendrix along. They started to run; Maya stayed back and was undecided what to do. "Run Maya!" Jera said. Mike ran up to Maya and grabbed her arm "Go, Maya!" She was still reluctant, he tried to pull her, "Maya there is no time, let's go, we need to get out of here!" he finally got her running. Her arm was around his shoulder. His arm was around her waist keeping her steady. They ran with the others,

"Hurry its catching up to us!" Kendrix shouted from the front, Mike had his hand in Mayas pulling her along. They stopped when Furio and his stingwingers had appeared laughing evily. "You didn't think you could run away from me did you?" the ground started to shake, Mike pushed Maya out the away she crashed into Damon, Mike was in between the crack but the ground collapsed he went down it,"Ahhhhh!" However, he managed to hold on to the side.

"Mike!" he heard a female voice shout and a male voice. Maya and Leo.

Leo appeared at the side, "Mike give me your hand," Leo said. He tried to grab his hand it was too far, it started to crack more, and he nearly fell. "Ahhhhh. I can't hold on."

"Come on Mike. Give me your hand." Leo said, trying to get Mikes hand. Mike was struggling to hold on, "Take the saber," Mike said, "No your hand."

"I can't hold on Leo. Take the saber"

"Alright," Leo said he went to grab it from him. Mike took it away from him. Leo knew Mike was going to die if he does not take his hand. Mike shook his head "Leo you must promise me one thing before you take the saber."

Leo nodded, " Anything," It was taking mike every ounce of strength he had left, "That you care of Maya for me," Mike said trying to look up to see her, he was too far down. Leo was confused he looked at Maya who was fighting the stingwingers. "Maya?" he asked in confusion. Then the rock collapsed Mike was seconds away from death. "No Mike hold on just give me your hand!"

"Promise me you will take care of her you'll keep her protected," Mike protested, then handed him the saber. Leo nodded his head tears rolling down his cheeks, "Yes I promise."

"it's ok, Leo you can carry on for me. I have always been so proud of you Leo and I always will be, you can do it. I know you can. Remember the promise." Mike said and nodded his head, and let go. The ground started shaking again, "Nooooo!" Leo shouted. "Leoooooo!" Mike shouted as he fell. The crack had come together and the ground closed up. Kendrix was struggling as the stingwingers had her arms, "Noooo!" She cried,

"Mike!" Damon shouted holding off a stingwinger. "Nooooo!" Kai shouted, grabbing a stingwinger and pushing him. "Mike!" Maya shouted. Leo looked up; at Furio with a pissed of look and determined, look he was going to pay for his brother's death. They ran together, and looked at each other then nodded they placed their glowing sabers in the air. They became the power rangers, and they fought Furio and his stingwingers. The ground started to go white like what happened to the Mirioni people.

"Come on guys! " Kai shouted, ushing them into the spaceship. Leo was reluctant "No Mike! I can't leave him," he said trying to run back. Kai held him back, "No we can't go back Leo come on" and he pulled Leo into the ship. The doors closed as the stingwingers ran into it.

Maya, Kendrix, and Leo ran into the main compartment. "I I I Power rangers!" "Wow" Kendrix whispered, looking around, Maya was in awe she had never seen such a ship. "Everybody hold on," Damon said, they lifted into the air, and they were off. They escaped Furio for now.

Later on, Maya was standing by the window she had her head mask in her hands; her hair was around her face. She was trying hard not to cry in front of her new friends. Leo was beside her, he was feeling the same as her. They both lost something and somebody that they loved. They were interrupted from their thoughts.

"Hold on" Damon said, moving the ship faster, they both shook and nearly fell, they held on to the table. "I can't believe it, do you know what this means?" Maya said looking at her wrists then her new friends.

"The quaser sabers, where put in that rock three thousand years ago. Every warrior in the galaxy tried to free them but none succeeded until now. We have been giving an unbelievable opportunity and responsibility to defend all that is just and right in the universe. We have been chosen to be power rangers." She said, proudly but her eyes told different. Kendrix and Damon and Kai exchanged happy looks.

Leo looked down at his saber, _This is for you Mike._ He thought. The ship had docked into Terra Venture.

Leo and Maya were alone, Kai and Kendrix were in the commander's centre, and Damon had gone somewhere. It was silence between them too for a little while. Leo decided to break it, "You ok Maya?" he asked, she was standing look off into space. He walked over to her "Yeah I guess."

"Look I know I haven't know you for more than a few hours but, I can tell something is up."

Maya sighed, "I miss my planet," she said, she couldn't tell him the whole truth. _Because truth is, she is in love with Mike. I know it sounds crazy but when he agreed to help me, I just couldn't deny that I have feelings for him. On Mirioni if two people meet and they feel a connection then that's love, and Maya felt a spark with Mike. That's their tradition on Mirioni and it's a legend. Usually on Earth love between a man and a woman takes months to grow or even years. She didn't even knew if he felt the same. Well of course he wouldn't he only knew her for a few hours, then he-. She couldn't think about that now, without crying. She had his brother Leo standing next to her. She could reveal this to him. He would think she is crazy. When he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from death, she couldn't help it, she fell in love right away. _

Leo couldn't get Mikes words out of his head. _Promise me you will take care of Maya. Remember our promise. What did he mean? What was he trying to say? Maya was in danger; well we all were then, unless? No, he cannot mean, that can he. He is in love with her?! They only knew each other for a few hours. Well I guess love at first sight is true after all, I felt a connection when I looked at Kendrix. I shook my head, erasing my racing thoughts; I will do my best to make sure Maya stays safe. For Mike. _

"I miss my brother." Leo sighed, looking down. He wondered if Maya felt the same way, about Mike. She looked at him, and then he knew she did. He could see it in her doe brown eyes, all the sorrow guilt fear. Her eyes gave her away _so do I _her eyes said she did feel the same way. He was not going to tell her the promise he made Mike. That was between him and Mike. He was not going to tell anyone the promise, unless he had to.

"Am sorry, about Mike," she choked, on his name. He wishes he could tell her. But all he could do is bite his tongue, he was never good at keeping secrets, or the truth, "Am sorry about your planet." She smiled sadly, "Don't worry, were gonna go back there one day, and free your people." He promised. "I wish we could get Mike back," Maya whispered.

"Who knows maybe he will come back." Leo said, hoping what he said was true. Maya nodded then they joined hands as friends do when they lose someone they love and they looked off into space. They didn't know what was out there.

_Take care of Maya, for me. Promise me you'll take care of her. You'll keep her protected. Its ok, Leo you can carry on for me. I have always been so proud of you. Leo and I always will be, you can do it. I know you can. Remember the promise. I promise._

He would fulfil his promise, to his brother even if he does not come back. He will make him proud.

_Phew! First chapter out the way.. I don't know how many chapters this is gonna be so bear with me and I'll see where this goes. I hope you like Mike/Maya, I really wanted them to be together but no Power ranger's writers do everything I don't want them to Lol. Thanks for reading and leave a review. Don't know when I will be updating this cause I have other stories that am in the middle of writing. I just couldn't get this off my mind, and if I did I would have forgot it all._

_Thanks for reading… _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


End file.
